


Just A Boy

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I was crying when I wrote this, I was excited when I wrote this, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song Anathema (Regional At Best version).





	

Suspended in time,  
Neither day or night,  
A pulse thuds in his neck.

Eyes shift,  
A nose sniffs,  
A head twitches,  
_Keep it together,_  
_Keep it together._

He's waiting for the chance,  
To be left on his own,  
To let it all out,  
To fall apart,  
Without being watched.

Suspended in time,  
Seconds aren't ticking,  
Beads of sweat crawl at his brow.

Fingers grip into themselves,  
Skin grazing skin,  
Eyes blinking,  
_Keep it together,_  
_Keep it together._

~

When time succumbs, and lets herself go,  
Sun and moon dance together,  
Which way is up?  
He doesn't know.

Night blurs by,  
No one there to see,  
The stream of notes and tones,  
From times gone by,  
Still mangled together like an awkward chord.

He wants to stomp it out and set the beat,  
Gather the music together in his arms,  
Make sense of it all,  
Make harmony of it all,  
Make right of it all.

But he's too busy falling apart,  
Too busy feeling mangled together within himself,  
Too busy falling in and out of time,  
Too busy dropping the beat,  
Too busy forgetting the words.

Alone and just a boy,  
_This is too much for the likes of me._

The night breathes down his neck though,  
Applies pressure where he'd rather a caress,  
He can't breathe under this weight,  
Wishing he'd not put his hand up.

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

  
**Hands call fingers and palms to action and unite as fists.**  
  
**Eyes and forehead and shoulders combine of direction.**

**Thighs tell legs and feet to stay strong.**

**Heart sets itself aflame and kisses his every cell with aliveness.**

  
  
~~Alone and just~~ a boy.  
_This is ~~too much~~ for the likes of me._

 


End file.
